


（他们的）那个吻

by shanzhu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzhu/pseuds/shanzhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>山竹：当我需要的只是一个吻，就给我一个吻----《只爱陌生人》by：王菲</p>
            </blockquote>





	（他们的）那个吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The(y) Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216097) by [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/pseuds/anarmydoctor). 



 

他们接吻了。

 

如果这是一部浪漫爱情小说，会有炉火、红酒和玫瑰；如果这是一部迪斯尼电影，会有小鸟、音乐、鲜亮的色彩（ _鲜亮得像是要烧起来_ ）、以及一个寓意深刻的结尾；如果这是小黄文，会有唇舌交缠，光滑胸膛上热切的痕迹，有刀切斧凿般的小腹，泛着薄汗的皮肤；如果这是一部老电影，会有一个“他们在接吻”的内置字幕，让人发痒的小胡子，一顶被风吹飞的圆顶硬礼帽，以及渐渐淡出的镜头；如果这是一部90年代的电视剧，会有观众录音的“啊啊啊啊啊啊”，一个嘴部特写，会有厚厚的妆和下周预告；如果这是个梦（ _如果这是个梦_ ），John的嘴唇将是纸做的，濡湿的纸，融化在这个吻里。而Sherlock的嘴则会是一面镜子，水汽晕染的镜子，一个描画出的心形，那就是他的双唇。舔镜子就像舔一个镜像，就像舔着自己——就像一只猫懒洋洋地舔着自己，就像两只猫分享一个吻。两只纸做的猫吻着对方。

 

但这不是一个梦。不是浪漫爱情小说，不是片场里的表演，不是每秒24帧，没有化妆，没有风。不过，他们接吻了。

 

这很容易。他们的嘴唇一直离得很近（自一开始；自巴兹的那间实验室；自“如果你们需要两间卧室的话”；自那辆出租车；自他们一起的第一个犯罪现场；自Angelo家的小小餐桌；自Angelo家的小小调情；自毒品突击检查；自John救下Sherlock的那扇窗；自他们走路回家；自一起走路就像是回到了家）。尽管存在身高的差异，他们的嘴唇一直都非常近，太近了，近得让一个吻变得很容易。让一个吻只是意味着 _再近_ 几英寸而已。

 

所以他们接吻了。压力——扁鼻子贴着贵族式的脸颊，苍白的下巴摩挲着胡茬——但是，是四唇之间湿润温暖、带着电流的压力让周围的一切都黯然失色，以一种超越愉快的势不可挡的方式。那么的势不可挡，以至于John闭上了眼睛：这不是梦，只是快感和不确定。他漂浮在如此的感觉中。因为这是从未探索过的领域，而随着这个吻的加深，延长，John有那么一刻感到恐慌，他想知道Sherlock是否也会闭上眼睛，然后想到（他可不敢去确认） _他当然不会_ 。那双无机质的、略带胁迫的瞳孔，会看着John紧闭的双眼。分类。观察。

 

我很想告诉John他错了。Sherlock的眼睛确确实实闭着呢。他没有将这个吻带来的感觉逐一进行系统分类，而是同样沉沦在感觉（感知？处理？……不，感觉，当然是 _感觉_ ）之中，在他的双唇之下，皮肤之下，往里，再往里，远远离开表层，感觉他的心（大脑？神经？耻骨区？……不，他的心，当然是他的 _心_ ）。但我不能告诉John这些，因为我只是个讲述者。我的存在只是为了写下他们接吻了。写下Sherlock和John在厨房里接吻了。

 

显然他们的初吻应该在厨房里，因为这是私人空间，Sherlock将之变成了交战地带；而John将交战地带变成他们俩第一次接吻的地方。那么，是John决定要吻Sherlock的？也许是他，因为在阿富汗（不不，在那之前，更早之前，在橄榄球场），John就养成了习惯，当所有人所有事都在朝他喊“ _退后，撤退_ ”的时候，他会往前。一。步。向。前。只是再靠 _近_ 几英寸。以身犯险。进入从未探索过的领域。所以，也许是他吧，但不是因为上述原因。不是。是因为Sherlock一直在留下秘密的暗示（就像一条撒着面包屑的小径），通往未知领域的信号，耳语着（大喊着） _吻我_ （ ** _吻我_** ）。通向那个吻的信号。通向他嘴唇的面包屑小径。事情是这样的，就在这个吻发生的几秒钟前，他刚吃完早餐的几秒钟后，Sherlock的左边嘴角上有两粒（让人分心的，诱人遐想的）面包屑，于是John用自己（让人分心的，诱人遐想的）舌头舔去了。因为John一直很擅长寻踪觅迹。

 

显然他们的初吻是在早餐后。他们在早餐后、做爱前接吻。如果这是NC-17的文，我就要写写那个吻之后精彩绝伦（也许“ _精彩绝伦_ ”还不能完全概括）的性事（也许“性事”也不能完全概括）。写写John多擅长寻踪觅迹，往下往下 _往下_ ，然后进入，再 _深入_ 个几英寸哦就是那那那那里；又或者写写Sherlock多擅长描图绘画，用指尖在John的身体上开疆拓土，从东到西，从北到南（ _哦南方，我要征服你_ ），然后再回到北方，恼人的、戏弄地探索，带着回到南方的承诺。

 

但这不是NC-17的文；不是梦；不是小说；不是电影。

 

这是个吻。长长的一吻。1636个字的吻。还是真是挺长的。但是（ _因为_ ）这不只是个吻。

 

这是那个吻，那个改变一切的吻。


End file.
